


Mile 20.2

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marathon Runner Waterboy AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: Summary: A marathon runner waterboy au where Felicity is roped into running a marathon for the Starling Children’s Hospital and is struggling. When stopping at say the 20ish mile mark, she happens upon a very attractive water boy who helps her find her second wind.





	Mile 20.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardonium/gifts).



> It's Ari's birthday so here's a cute little one-shot about Olicity and water, just a few of her brands.

Beads of sweat were rolling down her back as the midday sun was beating down on her, surrounding Felicity in heat and warmth as she continued to trek on her path, not completely running but not walking either. She kept a brisk pace in her strides before she completely stopped. 

“I’m going to kill them,” she breathed out in large deep breaths, trying to calm her heart rate. Them referring to her roommates Dinah and Alena, the devilish duo that somehow roped her into joining this marathon that she was currently dying in. Dinah being the fittest of the trio roped Alena in and in turn, Alena lured Felicity in. The marathon was to raise money for the Starling Children’s Hospital so Felicity had reluctantly agreed. 

For the last ten weeks, the three had been training together, running every day, staying in tip-top shape and sticking to their diet, meaning Felicity hadn’t seen a Big Belly Buster burger since that Friday in her office when she hid it from her roommates. It was just too long for her, she needed her Big Belly. 

So here she was, ten weeks later, her body trained for the most rigorous workout of her life. God, she hoped there was a burger waiting for her at the end of this… and maybe a milkshake too. Although she was dressed light in her pink and black racerback tank top and leggings, she was burning up.  She had lost sight of Dinah and Alena a few miles back, the three had stuck by each other at the beginning of the marathon, keeping a light jogging pace to save up their energy and not burn out so easily, but Dinah and Alena soon got too into it and left Felicity in the dust. 

And that’s how Felicity found herself here, almost at the 20-mile mark, trying to find her second wind and keep going…. For the kids. 

She limped onward until she saw blue flagged markers on the grass aside the path of the marathon. Feeling a renowned sense of motivation, she continued forward, closing in on the little water stations that were dispersed all throughout the marathons. She just needed a few sips so she could keep going, a few sips and maybe a defibrillator. 

She followed the blue markers all the way down until the sweet little oasis was in sight, a small booth with cups of water, being manned by a sandy blonde scruffy bearded guy in a fitted white tee and gym shorts who looked like he should be running the marathon himself. 

She stopped right before the booth and the guy, “You look like you could use some water.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” she breathed out, hunched over, hands on her knees trying to regulate her heart rate. Maybe that was a little harsh, but she was dying over here. The guy had probably faced worse than her throughout the marathon. 

He went behind the booth and grabbed a plastic sports bottle. “Here,” he handed her. 

Felicity’s eyes shifted to the plastic cups of water on the booth, different from the bottle she was being handed, and confused about the contents.

“It’s water...diluted down with a sports drink.” He said sensing her confusion. “It’ll replenish you faster than just water,” he added. 

“Oh, okay,” shocked at the stranger’s kindness. 

“You looked like I handed you a syringe,” he chuckled. 

“A sports drink in a syringe? What shows are you watching?” she joked finally taking the sports bottle from his hands and drinking in its contents. 

Feeling a new sense of invigoration, Felicity stood up straight, really taking in the sight of this handsome stranger in charge of hydration.

“So…. what’s your story?” he asked. 

“Hmm”

“Everyone’s got a story why they joined to run this marathon, what’s your?” he asked again. 

“My friends, roommates roped me into it. Strengthening our friendship and all that, and it’s for a good cause.”

“Indeed, it is.”

“So, do you chat up everyone who comes through here?” she asked sipping more of her drink and watching the other runners trek past them. 

“Just the cute blonde ones,” he quipped. 

“And how many cute blondes have come up today?” she asked testing the pun intended, waters with the attractive water boy. 

“Just the one,” he winked as he walked towards the booth, holding out a cup of water to an incoming runner. 

She jogged back up to him and the booth, wanting to finish their conversation. She set the sports bottle down in front of him and took one of the many water cups laid out on the booth. 

“You got a name?”

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

“Thank you, for the… water”

“You’re welcome.”

He took out a pitcher from behind the booth and began filling more plastic cups with water. “So, you gonna finish the run?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “Just, you know, catching my breath.” 

“Sure you are,” he teased putting the pitcher back behind the booth. 

“Hey! I am!!” she admonished. “I’m just not cut out for this.” 

“But you’ve made it this far, right?” he asked, facing her, staring at her with those deep deep blue eyes of his. 

She gulped down another swig of water, “Yep.”

“It’s for charity, it doesn’t matter if you’re the first at the finish line. It’s just about making it through and whether you believe you can,” he said. 

He leaned in over the booth to be closer to her, “Now, do you believe you can?” He said his face ever so close to hers. 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in as she stared back at him. “Uhh, maybe? We’ll see.” 

They continued to stare back at each other until Felicity broke the silence “I should… um, get back to running. Thank you for the sports drink,” she said patting her hand on the booth. 

“Keep it,” he replied. 

“What?”

“Keep it. Actually, no give it back to me when you finish the marathon.”

“Oh” 

“It was nice to meet you, Felicity.”

“It was nice to meet you, Oliver.” Felicity having finally caught her second wind, continued on the tracks, feeling well hydrated and replenished. She eased through the last 6 miles, jogging at her own pace, Oliver’s sports bottle in hand. 

There were friends and family members of other runners cheering her on as Felicity made it past the finish line, the 26.2-mile mark. She stopped soon after the finish line. She did it, she made it, she had finished the marathon. She was catching her breath when two voices spoke up behind her.

“Thought we lost you back there, Smoak,” Dinah said. 

“It’s fine, I made it here, didn’t I?” Felicity replied turning back to face her friends. 

“Well, you did amazing, Felicity,” Alena said. 

“We  _ all _ did,” Felicity added. 

“Well, we did a great job, girls. How about we go back to the apartment and get some ice cream?” Dinah asked. 

“Sounds great,” Alena replied. 

Felicity was about to agree when she saw a familiar white shirt roll in after the finish line, “Sounds perfect, D. Lemme just return this bottle first.” 

Felicity saw Oliver stop just a few feet before her and her friends, his face hiding a small smile. “You did it!” he shouted. 

“I did!” she replied back enthusiastically. 

“I knew you could.”

“Thanks,”  she raised her hand out, leaving the bottle between them for the taking, “Here’s your bottle back, thanks for the drink.”

“Anytime,” Oliver replied his fingers grazing hers as he grabbed his bottle back.

The two just stood there, standing and smiling at each other until this time, Oliver broke the silence. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?” Oliver asked hesitantly. 

“That sounds perfect, but” she saw Oliver instantly deflate at her “but” however, she continued on, “but my roommates and I are getting ice cream so how do you feel about milkshakes?”

Oliver chuckled, “Milkshakes sound perfect.”

Oliver followed behind Felicity as she introduced him to her friends and off they went back to their apartment, telling tales of their adventures together to their new companion.  At one point, Felicity’s legs felt like jelly from all the running, and Oliver being the kind flirty friend let her lean on him as they walked back to their car.

The two even sat next to each other in the back of the car, Alena and Dinah exchanging looks at each other over Felicity and Oliver’s interactions. It looked like they should be paying close attention to Oliver, sensing that his presence might soon become a permanent fixture.

\---------- 7 years later ----------

The annual marathon for Starling’s Children’s hospital came around and Felicity found herself once again getting ready with Dinah and Alena by her side. 

“You girls ready?” Felicity asked. 

“Ready!” Dinah and Alena shouted. 

The loud blaring of an airhorn boomed through the loudspeakers signaling the start of the marathon and Felicity, Dinah, and Alena found themselves lost in the shuffle of all the runners and started their run, this time sticking by each other the entire run. 

As they reached the 20-mile marker, a smile broke out on Felicity’s face. An all too familiar booth came into sight as Felicity started slowing, Dinah and Alena following behind.  

There he was, her husband of five years, Oliver Queen waiting for Felicity to run to 20 miles and stop by his booth for water.

Oliver stepped away from the booth and stepped to the side, not before grabbing the same bottle he gave her all those years ago and stood waiting for her. She stopped just before him and leaned in, greeting him with a kiss.

“Mmm,” she said pulling away from him, “How’s Liam doing?”

Oliver chuckled as he pulled back, his arms going around her waist and turning them to beyond the booth. “I’d say he’s doing fine.”

Just a few feet past the water station stood 3 ½-year-old Liam Smoak-Queen with a sign made with the help of his parents that read “Tap here to power up.” Dinah and Alena jogged past their godson, lightly tapping the sign and then stopping beside him to talk to the kid. 

“He’s a natural at motivating others,” Oliver joked. 

“Just like his father,” Felicity said leaning in again for a kiss, not having had enough of her husband. She pulled back too soon for his taste and immediately started up her run, “See you at the finish line!” she teased him. 

Oliver’s laughs could be heard behind Felicity as she ran to join her friends, amused at her life now and how it all started with a water bottle. 

 


End file.
